


These Are the Damned [PODFIC]

by AlcatrazOutpatient



Series: Eleutherophobia [5]
Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU Tom survives, Aftermath of yeerk infestion, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Internalized Victim Blaming, POV Minor Character, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tennage-boy-typical levels of profanity, Underage Drinking, implied/referenced suicidal ideation, mortality salience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcatrazOutpatient/pseuds/AlcatrazOutpatient
Summary: Tom tries to encourage Jake's irresponsible side for once after yet another inane press event contains too much honesty for his liking.  Stupid decisions about alcohol turn into overly honest conversations about controller mentality, war crimes, drunk birds, accidental cannibalism, the true meaning of irresponsibility, and what it means to have already fulfilled one's purpose in life by age sixteen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Are the Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457231) by [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/pseuds/SoloMoon). 



> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0uw41ucs89fghhi/Eleutherophobia%20-%20These%20Are%20the%20Damned.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
